Bomba de problemas
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hannah se levanta el 01/09/1991 para ir con Susan a Hogwarts. Se prometen solemnemente que las dos irán a la misma casa, sea cual sea. Pero Susan no cumple la promesa... - gui. Reto Demonios Personales del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Gui**: Vengo a cumplir con el reto que nos hemos impuesto en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus. Hay que votar después así que os invito a hacerlo ^^ solo si os ha gustado este OneShot.

**Reto**: Demonios Personales.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Bomba de problemas<strong>

La mañana llega demasiado pronto. O por lo menos, esa es la opinión de Susan cuando se despierta después de un buen sueño. Pero hoy es distinto. Hoy van a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Se levanta de un salto y corre al baño con ropa limpia. Se desnuda por completo y se sienta en el vater. Mientras espera, apoya el pie derecho sobre el talón y lo mueve.

Hay un reloj que marca las ocho en punto.

Dos casas más allá, Hannah está durmiendo. Sueña que pasa la prueba de selección y la meten en Slytherin. Se despierta sobresaltada. Su madre siempre le ha dicho que si caía en Slytherin la iba a desheredar. Porque tenia un trauma con esa casa y no pensaba que su hija tendría mucho peso en los hombros. Hannah tiene mucho miedo: no sabe en qué casa estar y le da miedo.

Mira la hora. Mamá dijo que se iban con los Bones a las diez, porque Kings Cross no queda lejos de Charring Cross y el Caldero Chorreante. Son las ocho asi que mas vale dormir un poco más.

En la casa de los Bones, Susan ya se ha puesto las braguitas y una camisa verde. Además tiene unos vaqueros muggles nuevos. Zapatos y jersey. Son las ocho y cuarto y se van con los Abbot dentro de una hora y tres cuartos. Suspira. Quizás se ha dado demasiada prisa.

Son las once menos cuarto en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el día 1 de septiembre de 1991.

-Iremos a la misma casa, ¿eh Su?

-A Ravenclaw.

-Vale.

-¿Y si yo caigo en otra casa? ¿Irás tú a la mía?

-Claro que si, tu harías lo mismo por mi-dice Hannah.

El tren de Hogwarts se dirige hacia sus destinos. El orden alfabético, en el que Abbot va antes que Bones. El destino, en el que Hannah va a Hufflepuff y espera pacientemente que Susan haga lo mismo. El miedo, en el que Susan no irá a Hufflepuff solo por Hannah. El rencor. Porque Hannah es una buena amiga y no se enfada con Susan, o de eso intenta convencerse ella.

Cinco años después.

Susan se despierta sobresaltada. Hoy es el primer dia de septiembre. Tiene miedo, porque según dice la tía Amelia, puede que Harry Potter y Dumbledore no mientan. Y ella tiene el horrible presentimiento de que solo dicen la verdad.

Dos casas más allá, Hannah no duerme. Tiene un periódico abierto sobre la cama y resopla.

-Vaya idiotez.

Cierra el periódico de golpe. Harry Potter es tonto. Intenta hacerse el interesante pero a ella ya le harta. Son las nueve de la mañana y a las diez tiene que ir con Jared y Susan al anden nueve y tres cuartos. Mejor si se prepara.

Susan pasa por el Caldero Chorreante a las diez menos cuarto. Allí está Jared Vance, un chico que cursa sexto en Ravenclaw. Le saluda con la mano izquierda, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Hola Susan.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien. ¡Adivina cuántos TIMOS he sacado!

-¿Todos?

-¡Sí!

Se ríen porque a Jared le ha costado lo suyo sacarse el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Asqerosos Ravenclaw. ¿Qué Raven que se precie no saca todos los TIMOS?

-Hannah, vaya aparición más malhumorada-dice Susan, siempre poniendo el dedo en la llaga sin darse cuenta.-¿No has dormido bien?

-No he dormido. ¿Vamos o qué?

Jared y Susan se miran preocupados. Pero van.

Son las once en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el 1 de septiembre de 1995. El Expreso de Hogwarts empieza a moverse. Hannah Abbot va al vagón de prefectos. Ernie McMillan está esperándola.

-¿Más noticias de Potter?-le pregunta al chico.

-Si sigues los periódicos sabes lo mismo que yo.

-Hola ¿eh?-dice Hannah.

-¿Quién es la que ha llegado aqui como si me vieras todos los días?- Ernie está molesto. No le gusta que Hannah pague con él su malhumor.

-Mira, cállate, ¿vale? ¿Quien más es prefecto?

Ernie no habla. Hannah resopla y entra en el vagón. Malfoy y Parkinson en Slytherin. Granger y Weasley en Gryffindor. Corner y... Susan. Obviamente, ¿quién iba a ser sino? Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil no son tan brillantes. Y Mandy Brocklehurst es tonta. Si ella estuviese en Ravenclaw... Da igual. Ernie la empujó para entrar.

Hannah está sentada con Justin en la biblioteca, releyendo el capítulo de Defensa que habían leído con Umbridge. Era un asco de libro, pero Hannah se aguantaba. Como siempre.

Llegan Jared y Susan, siempre juntos.

-Hola, Nas; hola Justin-Susan siempre saluda.

-Su... Jared...

-Hola Susan. Vance.

-Hola chicos. Oye Hannah, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Dime.

-Ehm... Ven.

Hannah se levanta y sigue a Jared. Van hasta la sección de Encantamientos, tercera fila.

-Me gustaría hablartede Susan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene miedo de lo de Quien-Tu-Sabes.

-¿Lo que dicen Potter y Dumbledore? Que idiotez.

-Su tía le ha dicho que cree en ellos y ella cree en su tía.

-Amelia Bones también es idiota.

-Oye Hannah, me preocupo por Susan, pensé que tú también.

-Ah, pero es que ella a mi no me gusta.

Señala a Jared como acusándole de hacer lo contrario. Él se molesta y murmulla que eso no viene a cuento. Hannah se confirma dus dudas: a Jared sí que le gusta Susan. ¿Como no? Es torpe, pequeñita, guapa, inteligente e incrédula. ¿A qué chico no le gusta eso?

-Mira, no creo que pase nada, ¿vale? Siempre igual. Susan siempre. Que la dejen todos en paz.

Una chica corre por los pasillos. Sabe que es una chica por cómo corre. Además, pasa llorando. El celador está atento. Alumnos fuera de la camas, vamos a por esa niña, Señora Norris. Pasillos más allá, los cuadros se despiertan.

-¿Quién provoca semejante atrocidad de sonido?

-¡Es de noche! ¡Toca dormir!

Un fantasma con insomnio siente que atraviesa a un humano.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Nadie sabe cómo ni porqué, una ráfaga humana recorre los pasillos, de abajo arriba. Cuado llega a la cabeza de águila que asoma por la pared, aporrea el muro de piedra con las manos.

-¡Sal! ¡Sal de ahí!

Tiene la voz ronca, rota por el llanto y no se entiende casi lo que dice: es un grito desgarrador que aporrea a la noche.

Otro fantasma se queda a observar. Es la Dama Gris, no se la ve. Le gusta sufrir viendo como sufren los humanos, para sentirse menos muerta.

Los cuadros alrededor se levantan adustados, ni osan quejarse.

Argus Filch y su gata llegan corriendo, todavía un piso por debajo.

La cabeza de águila no hace más que repetir la pregunta: si todos los gatos mienten y los perros solo dicen la verdad, ¿cuál de los dos puede decir "soy un gato"?

La niña hace caso omiso a la pregunta. Sigue llamando. Sigue llorando.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!-el sonido de esa i sigue en su garganta mientras ella vuelve a aporrear el muro. Tiene los puños llenos de su sangre y la cara llena de sudor y lágrimas.

De repente, el muro de piedra se abre y sale Luna Lovegood.

-¿Qué te ocurre...?

-¡Lunática! ¡Tráeme a Susan! ¡Tráela aquí! No... Déjame pasar, quita, ¡déjame pasar!

-Pero...-Luna se aparta ante el empujón de la niña, que se dirije, chocándo contra la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, hacia la escalera que sube al dormitorio femenino.

-¡Susan!-está desquiciada.-¡Susan! Salen varias chicas, entre ellas Cho Chang, Lisa Turpin y Sophie Clearwater.

-¡Hannah! ¿Qué te pasa?-esa es Mandy Brocklehurst, que sale detrás de Turpin.

-¡Susan! ¿Dónde está Susan?

-No...

Pero entonces sale Susan. Tiene los ojos llenos de legañas y le cuesta abrirlos. Con la voz aún grave del sueño, le pregunta a Hannah:

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-A ti te quería ver, sucia rata.-La chica ha dejado de gritar, solo susurra, acercándose a la Ravenclaw que de repente está muy despierta. Su amiga le da miedo.

-Eres de lo peor. Todos te quieren y te veneran, el director te ha hecho prefecta, Jared está enamorado de ti, tu tía te cuida y proteje de los malos de los que hablan Potter y Dumbledore, tus padres te animan a hacer todo lo que tú quieres sin problemas... ¡Pero ninguno sabe cómo eres realmente! ¡Nadie sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer! Nadie sabe que eres una sucia traidora, que no sabes cumplir una promesa, que no sabes mantener un amigo. Que finjes tener miedo cuando emanas seguridad y que te da igual dañar a los demás. ¡Eres una sucia Ravenclaw, justo como querías! ¡Y todo es de rositas! Pero solo eres una niña autista que solo piensa en estudiar, leer y estudiar, sin vida social ni amigos de verdad. ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres asquerosa! ¡No te aguanto!

Entonces, la agarra por los hombros y empieza a zarandearla más y más fuerte hasta soltarla contra la pared.

-¡Señorita Abbot!-el grito de Filius Flitwick restablece el orden en la torre de Ravenclaw. Nadie pensaba que pudiese salir tanto sonido de un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Hannah está paralizada y tiembla sobremanera. El profesor Flitwick la agarra por los hombros y junto con la profesora Sprout, que ha subido con él ante la alerta de Filch, se la llevan de allí. Se queda Dumbledore, que antes de seguir a sus colegas, llama a los alumnos despiertos.

-No dudo de vuestra inteligencia, y por eso mismo debo pediros cautela. Lo que ha ocurrido hoy es algo extremadamente raro que no se repetirá. La señorita Abbot necesita calmarse y todo lo que podemos hacer para ayudarla es olvidar este suceso. Os pido por favor que no divaguéis lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Buenas noches.

Una semana más tarde, Hannah Abbot está sentada en la enfermería. Ya ha hablado con Dumbledore, contándole todo lo que ha ocurrido alguna vez entre Susan y ella. También ha visto a Ernie y a Justin. El otro día vino Jared pero fue peor, porque acabó llorando y diciendo que la vida era una mierda. Hoy espera. Espera, porque Dumbledore ha dicho que le mandaría a Susan. No sabe qué decir. No sabe si se arrwpiente o si se ha desahogado.

Susan entra despacito, como un duende.

-Hola Nas.

-...

-Oye, la próxima vez que necesites desahogarte hazlo de día y en algún lugar vacío. Así no montarás este escándalo.

-...

-Nas...

-¿Por qué eres tú la buena? ¿Por qué?

-No soy la buena. ¿No has dicho que no sé mantener una promesa? Es cierto. Nunca te he pedido perdón, Nas. Lo siento

-...

-Bueno, cuando te recuperes, me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a ver a Harry Potter, porque creo que está organizando una reunión en Cabeza de Puerco. A lo mejor nos cuenta qué pasó con Cedric. Y así podemos empezar bien el año.

Cuando Susan se va, Hannah suspira. Han sido dos meses horribles. Pero ahora va a aprovechar qye se ha desahogado para volver con su alegría de antes. Enterrando problemitas, para no explotar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Ya está. Reto cumplido. ¿Comentarios? ¿Please? Jejeje<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
